fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruined Temple
The Ruined Temple is a temple that was created in ancient times to worship the gods, but a large flood caused the temple to sink beneath the waves. Now almost completely filled with water, powerful monsters make their home here. Layout * Base Camp: This base camp is located on a ship and the northern exit leads to Area 1. * Area 1: This area is located on a diagonal sand bank. The northern exit leads you underwater and to Area 2, while jumping down a small hole in the east is a one-way jump to Area 3. The southern exit takes you back to the Base Camp. * Area 2: This area is simply a large underwater section. Going south takes you back to Area 1, going east takes you to Area 5 and swimming up north takes you to Area 6. * Area 3: This area is a small cave with a pile of sand at one end. The only way is northeast and this takes you to Area 4. * Area 4: This area is another small cave. In the northwest is a patch of water that takes you to Area 5, in the northeast is a crack in the rock that leads inside the underwater temple, Area 8 and heading south takes you back to Area 3. * Area 5: This area is an underwater section smaller than Area 2. The northern part is a broken wall which leads into the temple and the area carries on in there. Heading north takes you to Area 7, heading west takes you back to Area 2 and heading south takes you back to Area 4. * Area 6: This area is on the surface of the water. Half of the area is in the water and the eastern half is on a bit of roof of the temple. Heading southwest takes you back to Area 2 and heading though a window in the east is a one-way jump to Area 9. * Area 7: This area is a large underwater hall area of the temple, where many of the monsters can be found. Heading south takes you to back to Area 5 and heading up northeast takes you to Area 9. * Area 8: This area is a winding series of corridors within the temple. One path takes you back to Area 4, while another path has the Veggie Elder and the final major one leads you up to Area 10. * Area 9: This area is another hall within the temple but not underwater this time. Heading northwest takes you to Area 8 and heading south takes you to Area 7. * Area 10: This area is a large section of roof on the very top of the temple, where monsters will often go to rest. Heading down stairs in the southern area takes you back to Area 8. A one-way jump to the southwest takes you to back Area 5 and another one-way jump to the west takes you back to Area 6. Food Chain Bottom * Buphatox * Daimyo Hermitaur * Royal Ludroth Middle * Gobul * Plesioth * Green Plesioth * Plum Daimyo Hermitaur * Chalky Ragilodillos * Reioskao High * Agharyvos * Bagarala * Ferrumos * Lagiacrus * Lophiil * Rathalos * Azure Rathalos * Rathian * Pink Rathian * Voluron * Zarai Mawara Top * Abyssal Lagiacrus * Tidecaller Voluron * Tsunami Voluron Special * Ceadeus Theme Notes * Credit for the entire description of the area itself goes to ThumbThumb. * Feel free to use this area in your game, add your own monsters or correct mistakes. Just make sure to ask first. Category:Areas Category:Dinoman0310 Category:ThumbThumb